gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inconveniencing
"The Inconveniencing" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on July 13, 2012. Overview When Dipper tries to impress Wendy by acting older than he really is, he's invited to join a group of teenagers on a trek that leads to an old abandoned convenience store that could be haunted. Mabel tags along for the ride but gets sidetracked when she sees a discontinued line of candy that sends her on an unexpected adventure. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan is stuck watching an old TV movie about royalty when he refuses to find the remote. Synopsis While the goat stands on top of the Mystery Shack, Dipper looks at his 3 book and Mabel spins on a globe. Dipper asks Mabel if she believes in ghosts, and Mabel says that she believes he is a dork. Dipper uses his pencil to stop the globe and cause Mabel to fall off. Grunkle Stan enters the Mystery Shack and calls Soos and Wendy, and Soos runs over and runs out of breath (only walking about a foot). Stan orders them to wash the bathroom, and when he leaves, Wendy leads Dipper and Mabel up to the roof, where Wendy has put a spot to relax, and Wendy also throws a pine cone at a target on a statue and gets a bullseye. Dipper and Mabel try but miss a bunch of times, but Dipper soon throws it at a car and Wendy gives a high five. Her friends then come by, and Dipper tells her that he won't tell Stan about this, and Wendy jumps down two trees. Dipper yells a goodbye to Wendy and nervously laughs, and this leads Mabel to realizing Dipper has a crush on Wendy. Dipper tells her that its not like he lays awake at night thinking about her, and it cuts to a scene during the night where Dipper is awake still thinking about her. Later, Mabel and Wendy have a dance party "for no reason", and Dipper writes down "I'm pretending to write something down". Wendy asks Dipper to come and dance, and Dipper says that he doesn't really dance, but Mabel says that his mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and do the "lamby lamby dance". Dipper gets embarrassed, but Wendy interrupts and says that she has to go hang out with her friends. Dipper lies about his and Mabel's age to be able to come. Mabel becomes confused, and Dipper tells her that they get to hang out with the cool kids "and Wendy". This makes Mabel know that Dipper still loves Wendy and Dipper distracts her and flops her hair over her head. Outside, Lee and Nate hold Thompson upside down and make people throw balls and get them in the belly button. Wendy then throws a gumball at Thompson's belly button. She then introduces Dipper and Mabel, with Mabel saying she chewed her gum so it looks like a brain, and Dipper says she's not much for a first impression, unlike him. Robbie thinks for a second that she is babysitting and Wendy introduces everyone to Dipper and Mabel. Robbie tells him that he was the one who spray painted the water tower, Dipper saying it was the "muffin" when it was supposed to be a giant explosion. Le and Nate agree and this upsets Robbie. They then go into the car, and Mabel crosses out the words "YOU STINK" on a part of the car with a marker and writes under it "you look nice today", saying it will "blow somebody's mind". Dipper then tells her to stop and makes Mabel ask if she's embarrassing him in front of his new "girlfriend", and at the end of girlfriend, Dipper covers her mouth and Mabel apparently licks his hand. Meanwhile, Stan apparently watches his TV and can't find the remote, upsetted by having to watch "The Duchess Approves". Later, The group arrives at Dusk 2 Dawn, and Dipper asks why it was shut down, and Nate says it was murder, Lee telling him that people died in there and it was haunted ever since. Dipper asks them if they are serious, and Wendy sarcastically says that they're all gonna die and tells him to chill out. Everyone jumps over the fence, except for Dipper, who stays atop the fence. Lee throws him off, and Robbie tries to open the door of Dusk 2 Dawn but fails. Dipper then jumps to the roof and opens an air vent. Robbie thinks he won't make it but Dipper opens the front door and lets him in. Nate gives him a new name "Dr. Funtimes". While they chat in the store the "Yes, we're open" sign changes to "Get lost, we're closed" by itself. The gang explores the store. Mabel licks to identify dust on a "take a penny" box. Dipper wipes dust off of a newspaper, and it is turned out to be dated to May 2, 1995. Lee asks where they hid the dead bodies. Wendy turns on some switches, turning on lights, a vending machine, and a TV. Dipper asks what they should do and Wendy replies "anything we want" and everyone has fun. Mabel finds Smile Dip while having fun and says she thought that they were banned in america. Dipper tells her they likely had a good reason and runs back to the others. Mabel dumps the entire pack in her mouth. Later, Wendy and Dipper have popsicles. Wendy says that the guys are bonding and that Tambry has never looked up from her phone that long. Robbie and Ne dump alot of ice into Thompson's pants. Apparently, Mabel had too much Smile Dip and has a hallucination. Wendy says that he's surprisingly mature for his age and Dipper misses his mouth when trying to bite his popsicle. The guys need more ice for Thompson's pants, so Dipper runs to the cooler and gets some, apparently finding a monster in there. Freaked out, he shuts the door closed quickly. He opens it again and sees that it's gone. He closes it and everyone else (except Mabel) come to him and Lee says he heard a lady screaming over there. Ne asks if he's freaking out and Dipper tells them to go to the Dancy Pants Revolution game. Thompson plays the game and Wendy says that he's terrible at it. Dipper sees everyone's skeletons through their reflection in the door. Dipper wipes his eyes and sees that they are all normal. Dipper calls Grunkle Stan, though he doesn't pick up because he is still watching the movie. Mabel continues to hallucinate, though crazier this time. When Dipper asks how many she ate she says she had "eleventeen". Robbie uses a "cat scratch fever" and drops the dime he is using right near where chalks of the dead bodies were found. Robbie tells Lee to lie down on it, and Lee tells Nate to do it. Before Nate can step on it, Dipper stops him. The others say he's acting like a buzzkill. Tambry calls him a nine-year old and Dipper gets mad and lays down in the dead bodies. This apparently causes every electronic to shut down and the chalks to highlight themselves. Credits *'Written by:' **Michael Rianda **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Tyler Chen ** Mark Garcia *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan **Linda Cardellini - Wendy **Jessica DiCicco - Tambry **Ken Jenkins - Old Man Ghost **TJ Miller - Robbie **Michael Rianda - Lee and Thompson **April Winchell - Old Woman Ghost *'Additional Voices:' **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch **Scott Menville **TJ Miller **Kevin Michael Richardson **April Winchell **Mikey Kelley Production notes Songs featured *Homework's Wack *Lamby Lamby Dance Allusions *'Phineas and Ferb': When Wendy says "You're pretty mature for your age." Dipper replies "Yes, yes I am." as it is said in many Phineas and Ferb episodes. *'Dance Dance Revolution': Thompson plays a game called Dancy Pants Revolution. *'Froot Loops/Cocoa Puffs': Lee is put in a cereal box similar to Froot Loops with a blue toucan on it. The toucan says "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" Which is pretty similar to the bird who says "I'm coco for Cocoa Puffs! *'Dusk 2 Dawn': The name of the haunted mini-mart is an allusion to the 1996 Quentin Tarantino movie From Dusk Till Dawn. *'Fun Dip '- The product in Dusk 2 Dawn "Smile Dip" is smilair to the candy "Fun Dip" Goofs *If the store was actually condemned, it is unlikely there would still be food there. Also, Dipper saw a newspaper that was dated back to 1995, meaning all the food would be expired and unsafe to eat. *One of the "normal teenage things" that causes the ghosts to get angry is texting, but in 1995, texting was not considered a "normal teenage thing." *When the three teens reflections are shown in the window as normal, Tambry is smiling instead of just staring. **In the same scene, Tambry's leggings disappear. *Ma and Pa pass out by the window near the front door, but their bodies are chalked near the end of the store. *When Ma and Pa died, Pa was on the right. When it has the outlines, Ma was on the right. *When wendy says that she never sees tambry look up from her phone tht long she looks up from her phone all the time. Trivia *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes